An Egg-cellent Surprise
by Sean P. O'Farrel
Summary: Ladybug receives a gift from Chat Noir. Just a fluffy one-shot.


Marinette let out a pleased sigh as she leaned back in her chair, pushing it away from her desk and spinning herself for a moment. She had been working all evening working on a design for a new dress, and she was tired.

She glanced at the clock mounted on her wall, groaning when she saw it was 1 o'clock in the morning, waking her kwami. Tikki yawned sleepily. "Marrinete?" Tikki's high pitched voice sounded concerned. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Sorry Tikki, I didn't mean to wake you. Inspiration struck, and I just had to put this design on paper…" Marinette dropped her head into her hands. "I'm going to be so tired tomorrow."

"Marinette, you should head to bed. You won't be any use as Marinette OR Ladybug if your tired, and Chat can't save the day from an akuma alone…"

Marinette groaned again. "I know, Tikki…" Suddenly, she heard a loud thud out on her balcony.

Speaking of Chat…

Marinette glanced out the glass paned door that led out onto her balcony. Chat had sometimes come to visit her as Marinette ever since she had needed the hero's 'protection' against the Evilistrator. She normally didn't mind, as Marinette and Chat had become close friends, but tonight it was very late, and she wanted nothing more than to get to bed.

Though she didn't see him out there, Marinette knew that didn't mean anything. Chat had a way of blending himself into the shadows, sometimes without even realizing it. She walked to the door and opened it, ready to scold Chat when she found him out there.

Instead, the balcony was empty of anything out of the ordinary, save for a gift wrapped in Ladybug wrapping paper and tied with a black bow. Marinette stared at the package in confusion as memories from earlier that night were pulled to the front of her mind.

 _"M'lady, wait." Chat's gloved hand reached out and caught Ladybug by the wrist._

 _The two had just finished a patrol across the city, and had stopped on the Eiffel Tower to have a conversation, mostly about the akuma they had cleansed earlier that week._

 _It had been comparatively difficult fight, as far as akuma attacks went. The battle had gone on for hours, and the two had been forced to recharge their miraculous several times during it's duration. Chat had finally managed to grab the akumatized object-a hairbrush- and thrown it to Marinette so that she could cleanse it. At the time, it had been a terrible fight, but looking back at it they were laughing about many aspects of it, including the fact that the victim of the akuma had gotten so upset because of a bad review on his hairstyling business-though, to be fair, the review had been terribly scalding._

 _Ladybug glanced down at Chat's hand on her arm, frowning. "Chat, I don't have much longer-"_

" _I know, but…" Chat's other hand was behind his back, and he was shuffling his feet. He looked… nervous? Ladybug had to suppress seeing her partner so flustered, especially as flirtatious as he was. "I… I have something for you."_

" _For me?" Marinette could hear the surprise in her voice. This was rather unexpected, Chat getting her something._

 _Chat dropped his grip on her arm so that he could present the gift with both hands, his head down so that she couldn't see his face. Ladybug reached out to take the box, smiling gratefully. "Chat… Thank you. I'll open it as soon as I get home!" Just as she said it, they both heard the beeps from their miraculous objects. "I've got to go, but… Thank you, Chat. It... means a lot."_

 _With that, Ladybug had swung away._

Marinette walked out to the box, picking it up and examining it. When she had gotten home, in her rush to get her homework done before starting on the design that had been rattling around in her head, she had dropped the box on one of the twin chairs that stared out over Paris from her balcony. She was she it hadn't been on the ground when she left it…

The box shook in her hands, and she gasped before ripping the paper off. Chat wouldn't have gotten her anything _alive_ , would he? If Marinette had let a kitten die…

As she opened the box under the wrapping paper, she stared at its contents in confusion. Sitting in the box, wrapped in bubblewrap sitting on a foam stand was a plastic egg. Two sheets of paper were taped to the sides of the box. One appeared to be a set of instructions for the egg, and the other was a note.

Marinette picked up the instructions first, hoping to allieviate her confusion more she read through it, her confusion turned to delight, and she started to giggle as Tikki came and sat on her shoulder. "Marinette? What is it?"

"Apparently, Tikki, it's a long-distance couple's egg." At Tikki's confused look, she continued explaining. "Basically, there's another one of these-I'm assuming with Chat- and whenever one of us taps his or her egg, they both will respond."

A look of realization passed over Tikki's face, and she started giggling alongside Marinette.

"He's a silly cat, isn't he?" Marinette pulled the note out of the box. It was short, written in neat cursive, with a small black pawprint next to the signature.

 _Ladybug,_

 _I think of you every day and every night. You're amazing, and I love everything about you, and now you can know exactly whenever I think of you!_

 _Love, Chat_

Marinette grinned happily as the egg twitched in the box again. "A very silly Chat indeed."


End file.
